


Frostiron - NSFW sketch dump

by Aquafolie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquafolie/pseuds/Aquafolie
Summary: I don't feel comfortable posting my dirty fanarts directly on my tumblr, plus now with the new policies I don't even know if i can??? Anyways I'm dropping them hereCurrent number of drawings : 8
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 125
Kudos: 552





	1. Pleasure in the workshop

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amazing Slenbee has written a ficlet based on the comic !!! it's real good guys, check it out : https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236617


	2. Naked kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number of artworks : 2


	3. Sexy Underwears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to sort the chapters of this work by themes. That means sometimes they will be new artwork in older chapters.


	4. Bottom!Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is pretty explicit.... This chapter is everytime Tony is inside Loki 😏
> 
> Number of artworks : 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'd upload on sundays from now on if I have new elements. If there's a new artwork in an existing chapter i'll publish a temporary chapter to notify you for those who've bookmarked the work to see the new content. How do you feel about this?


	5. Bottom!Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter with drawings of Loki topping Tony <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it :)


End file.
